A Letter to Sarah
by William Ashbless
Summary: Just a little piece of fluff, inspired by Chuck vs. the Suitcase


**A/N: So, I'm kinda stuck on Chuck vs the House, the current chapter is proving a serious bear to write. This story is just a one off moment of Charah, because I felt like I needed to write some fluff. This one is inspired by the final scene of Chuck vs. the Suitcase where we see that Sarah keeps a photo of her and Chuck in her suitcase.**

**I don't own Chuck**

The blonde woman entered through the front door of the Starbucks, wearing glasses and modest European business attire, the smell of freshly roasted espresso wafting towards, the busy sounds of the morning traffic behind her.

"Bienvenidos á Starbucks!" She smiled at the familiar words, despite being in a different language.

"Café con leche, grande, por favor." she said in a clear voice to the cashier, handing over a 10 euro note.

"Y su nombre?"

"Sarah"

Sarah collected her steamed espresso and found a quiet table in the corner. She laid her large Louis Vuitton handbag on the table and reached in, moving her hand past the Smith & Wesson 5906, feeling for the distinctive texture of the envelope.

Pulling a much creased #10 envelope out, she smiled. Opening the envelope, she unfolded the letter inside, settled into her seat, took a sip of the espresso and began to read:

___Hi, sweetie. You're my little piece of heaven, you know that right? I miss you terribly and wish I was there with you. But since I'm not, I writing this letter. So, this is my conversation with you, on demand, when you feel you need it. But to get the environment right, you really need to get you a nice cup of coffee while you read this. I'll wait until you get that cup and take the first sip._

Sarah lifted her cup and took a small sip.

___Is it good? I know how much you like coffee. Did they get it right, steamed milk and espresso? Two teaspoons of sugar? Man, that must smell so good! Oh, I really like what you're wearing today. That color really suits you, you know? Tres chic!_

Sarah smiled that secret smile when she knew her Chuck was gently flirting with her.

___Oh, hey, Morgan and I are going to see __30 Seconds to Mars____ tonight and then play some __Halo. ____I know you didn't really care for that first album they put out, but this latest is just really good! You remember that movie about those owls we saw? That song at the end? That's off their new album._

___How's the coffee? Still good? I'm glad. Hey, how about a pastry or scone with that?_

Sarah waved at the cashier.

"Si, señora?"

"Un bizcocho inglés?"

"Si, de que sabor? Tenemos de naranja y de chocolate"

"Chocolate"

___So did you get the chocolate? I love the chocolate. It's good, isn't it._

She bit into the scone, savoring the chocolate glazing.

___Are you going to dunk it now? You know you want to!_

She felt, for just a moment, like she was leaning into the wind, floating effortlessly, a perfect moment of happiness.

___So I had this funny dream last night. We went to the beach and you held my hand, and you kept whispering how you loved me, and I answered that I loved you too and then you smiled and just light up the sky. We kicked off our flip flops and ran through the surf, laughing and joking. You looked so adorable that every time I saw your face, I had a huge grin. _

She grinned and took another sip of her coffee.

___And then the dream changed. It was like, we're these two dimensional paper dolls floating through these backgrounds! One minute, you're wearing what looks like a leather jacket maybe a pilot? I had this funny white wig, like a English lawyer. And then it changed and we were wearing goggles and snorkels and diving through this fake water and paper fishes were floating around and then it changed again, and you were a magician and I was the assistant as you pulled rabbits out of the hat. Did I mention that it was stop motion? Pretty cool, don't you think?_

___Ah, it's getting to be that time again, isn't it? Your coffee is almost done._

___I wish you were here, or maybe that I was there. I miss you so. You stole my heart, you know. I'll see you soon. Take care and I love you._

___Chuck_

She sighed and folded the letter away, replacing it and its envelope into her bag. She drained the final sips of coffee, left some coins on the table and placed her bag on her shoulder, walking on through the door. A black Audi A8 sedan, idling by the curb, opened its rear passenger door to reveal Casey.

"Got your lady feelings taken care of, Walker?" he smirked.

"I know, Casey. It's okay that you're jealous that Chuck wrote me a letter and not you."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Sure. I believe you. Now, let's go finish this one out so I can go home to my Chuck."


End file.
